


it sure left its mark on us (we sure left our mark on it)

by Valery_Snowflakes



Category: South Park
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, But like you have to squint to see it, Fluff, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, all the characters are mentioned though, and they're both seventeen going on eighteen so it's whatever, mentions of throwing up??? nothing graphic just thought i'd let you know, no beta we die like men, no dialogue because fuck you that's why, vague mentions of underage sex and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Snowflakes/pseuds/Valery_Snowflakes
Summary: They’ve spent a lifetime alongside one another, pouring so much and effort into their relationship that not thinking of a future together anymore seems pointless. In three months’ time they’ll be officially married, and maybe further down the road they’ll decide to get the legal tutelage of a small child to complete their family.Planting a kiss to Tweek’s head and letting out a breathy chuckle when the blonde places a sloppy kiss on his chest, Craig thinks he can’t wait for that moment to arrive.





	it sure left its mark on us (we sure left our mark on it)

**Author's Note:**

> Look I may be very busy but that sure as fuck ain't going to stop me from posting a (nearly 2k words) sweet ass Creek Valentine's Day one-shot and y'all know it.  
> In my defense I... uh, have got nothing to say, really. I made a poll on Twitter to see whether or not I should post this and everyone told me not to but I decided to just fuck it and forgo my schoolwork in favour of writing this, may the studying gods help me.  
> English isn't my native tongue so this may have some grammar mistakes here and there, also I don't have much time on my hands so my proof-reading might suck a bit but I really like how this turned out so do give it a read!!!  
> Also this whole story is based off this one [Tumblr prompt](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com/post/130096043911/spookymileskane-au-where-everyone-is-born-with) with my very own personal touch added to it to make it a little bit more interesting! ;)  
> Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from Jason Aldean — Tattoos On This Town

Craig Tucker has but two tattoos, only one of which is fully coloured in light green watercolour and grows a little fuller each passing day.

At first it had been way beyond scary — Tweek’s tattoo had suddenly disappeared from his inner wrist only to reappear a couple of hours later on the curve of his neck, slightly bigger than before and with a greenish tint underneath.

It had been quite the discovery, to be honest. Only the tattoos of those who were destined to be your soulmate acquired colour and traded places. It'd been scary, the first few days, having a lime-coloured coffee cup right on top of his collarbone, easy to spot from miles away for anyone who dared see.

Explaining how the thing changed places had been even harder. Craig actually spent a lot of time mulling over it, trying to come up with the best way to tell his parents that, in the middle of one of their make-out sessions, Tweek had decided he’d try being brave and brought his lips lower and lower on Craig’s body, leaving open-mouthed kisses and sloppy hickeys all over his neck and chest.

Being fourteen and horny was difficult, _goddammit._

Somehow, he’d managed. It was awkward at first, having to fumble with the collar of his shirt to expose the (now full-on coloured) green coffee cup. But it had been so, so worth it. The look of happiness on both his parent’s faces was something Craig is sure he would never forget, both of them beaming at the fact that Craig had managed to find his soulmate in such a nice person like Tweek.

Thing is, soulmates were a tricky thing, especially for young people. They tended to change quite often and didn’t mean much besides pretty, coloured tattoos on weird body parts. Most people never found their soulmate, and even for those who did there was no guarantee that they’d be requited, or stay together forever.

Love and crushes were like that, you’d have the tattoos of people you fancied showing up somewhere on your skin —soulmates or not, reciprocated or not, fallen out or not— and would never be able to wipe them away. Marks, as people often called them, were a permanent thing. Some people had to deal with the fact that they’d always carry the Marks of those who’d wronged them, and other had to face the daily struggle of having the Mark of someone who’ll never have theirs.

Back when he was little, Craig used to be scared of Marks and what they meant. He’d wanted the only Mark on his body to be his own, the pretty little Saturn doodled on his ankle, and almost threw a fit when Thomas’ doodle whale appeared right beneath his left ribs. He’d seen the tattoo once, when helping the blonde get out of his socks so he could throw them in the washer, and the vile crawling up his throat later that day while standing in front of the mirror had scared him half to death.

Luckily, feelings were just like the weather, and crushes didn’t last long. After that particular throwing-up-in-my-bedroom-carpet-and-splashing-the-mirror-with-vomit incident Craig and Thomas went separate ways, the latter never knowing about Craig’s silly crush on him and his potty mouth, and that had been it.

(The Mark had stayed, though, they all did. Even now, although small and washed-out, it pops brightly on his abdomen. Tweek had looked at it with angered eyes, once in the  gym's changing room before P. E., but Craig had simply rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss before shrugging his Phys Ed t-shirt on and that had been it).

And it wasn't like Tweek had room to argue because he also had a few tattoos of his own besides Craig’s. There were three in total: one from Stan, way back on third grade, one from Butters somewhere during middle school because even Craig had to admit Leopold could be cute and gentle when he wanted to be, and one from a celebrity whose name Craig couldn’t be bothered to remember.

Out of those three only one had struck a nerve and hurt like a bitch, and it'd all been Butters' fault.

Craig really couldn’t complain about Tweek having Stan’s Mark because those two had been hanging out way before Craig formally addressed his now-boyfriend, and the celebrity Mark was a stupid little man crush not worth getting pissed off about since there was no way in hell someone way older and richer would ever set foot inside South Park. But Butters? Fuck no, he was way too close and way too cute not to pose a threat.

If Craig thinks about it now, he can still feel the dull ache on his chest when he stumbled across the Mark on Tweek’s lower back, the wetness of the tears falling down his cheeks because for a moment he’d been convinced that that had been it. Leopold Stotch had come in, swept Tweek right off his feet and stolen him from under Craig’s unaware nose. His blonde boyfriend was leaving him for another blonde angel and Craig was oblivious to it all.

Tweek had been quick to clear it up, though, slender fingers wiping Craig’s tears away as he softly murmured words of reassurance to his trembling boyfriend. A steady weight grounding him as the blonde coffee addict explained how he’d caught feelings for Butters over a small incident involving rain, an umbrella and a lukewarm thermos of store-bought coffee. Butters had been nice towards Tweek one evening after detention and that had been it. Tweek wasn’t leaving and Craig wasn’t losing him and they were _fine._

Silly as it may be, every once in a while Craig still finds himself glaring in Butters’ general direction and hoping he was back in Peru so his eyes could burn holes through things. He is way chiller about it now, though, considering every time he feels as though the blonde presents any threat a swift glance under his shirt is enough of a reassurance to let him know that Tweek isn’t going anywhere, but _still._ You never know, man, people do say you should always keep an eye out for the quiet ones and there must be a good enough reason for that.

Another thing that required a lot of courage and a general trusting of guts out of Craig was owning up to their soulbond and showing Tweek his soulmate Mark. He had spent days relentlessly thinking about it, twisting and turning the issue in his head to ultimately decide one day to fuck it and bare his empty wrist to Tweek, who had a minor freak out for about five seconds until Craig ripped his shirt off and exposed the ever growing pastel green coffee cup, gusts of smoke hovering over it and Tweek’s name messily scribbled on the paper holder.

The relief in the blonde’s eyes had been instantaneous, big blue eyes widening by a fraction before all but jumping straight into his boyfriend’s arms, peppering Craig’s face with feather light kisses that didn’t really didn’t count as kisses because of how his smile and teeth got in the way.

Turning around in bed, Craig pulls Tweek closer to him by the waist, revelling in the way the smaller man, still half-asleep and drowsy from last night, hums contently before snuggling to his boyfriend’s chest, button-nose burying itself right on top of the green Mark.

With Tweek pressed this close to him, Craig knows that trying to get a glimpse of Tweek’s own blueish Mark is nearly impossible, but the noirette doesn’t need to see it to know it’s there. It had come somewhere around high school, back when they were both barely under the legal age limit to get drunk and fool around yet they fooled around and got drunk nonetheless.

Craig can almost remember the exact moment it happened, his face in between Tweek’s legs as the blonde shuddered under his touch, knees and cheeks spread as apart as could be. Feeling a little brave and trying to get his boyfriend to loosen up, Craig had decided to plant a kiss on Tweek’s right thigh, rubbing his cheek against the spot lovingly as his fingers slowly pumped in and out of his boyfriend.

They’d discovered the Mark a few days later, on the way back from a mandatory school trip. Tweek had been shivering, soaked from head to toe after a particularly fun day of playing roughhouse with Clyde near a fish pond on the outskirts of town. The two of them had tumbled onto the water, coming out shivering against the cold Colorado air and with no other option than to endure the trip back home on the ratty school bus while wearing their P. E. uniforms since none of them had actually bothered to pack spare clothes.

Wanting to prevent his boyfriend from freezing to death, Craig had taken off his jacket and draped it over Tweek’s shivering form, amber eyes zooming in on a big blue spot right under the hem of the blonde’s P. E. shorts.

At first they’d both shrugged it off as a bruise from the fall earlier, and Tweek had promised he’d let Craig treat it as soon as he was back home in a fresh change of (hopefully) warmer clothes. The noirette had agreed, and they’d spent the rest of the drive back in relative silence, huddled close to one another and occasionally participating in the conversation that Jimmy, Token and Clyde had going on a row before theirs.

What a surprise it’d been when, after getting back to school and driving Craig’s beaten down Saturn Vue 2004 to the Tucker residence to get Tweek into a new set of clothes, they’d discovered that what was originally conceived as a bruise turned out being something way more magical.

There, on top of creamy white skin, proudly stood a doodle of Saturn with a dark blue watercolour background, some small stars gleaming here and there that Craig vaguely remembered seeing on his ankle as small dots.

Craig had pounced on Tweek right then and there, uncaring of everyone else. His lips traced the blue planet over his boyfriend’s skin over and over while the blonde giggled softly, his own voice full of relief, wonder and excitement as slender fingers wrapped around dark locks of hair.

None of them had managed to wipe the dopey grin off their faces for a week straight.

Sure as hell there’d been the rough patches, small moments of hesitance where Craig doubted they were meant to last. But those times came and went every once in a while, never lasting for long, and both their Marks gained an added detail each time they managed to survive a hardship.

As time passed, Craig found his skin getting decorated with a few more tattoos. Nothing relevant, really. Just a bunch of small, dumb crushes that came and went in a flash doing nothing besides leave him feeling all the more grateful for the wide green coffee cup that decorated his collarbone, steam coming out of it and a napkin tucked neatly underneath, a mini cupcake right beside the to-go paper cup.

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Craig rests his head on top of his fianceé’s wild locks and hums in delight, mentally tracing the edges of his own Mark on Tweek’s thigh. He's seen it enough times to have it memorized by now: Saturn surrounded by stars and a few asteroids, its rings profoundly detailed like someone had spent a lifetime of effort trying to get all the lines right.

Tweek nuzzles his shoulder and sighs, content, and that’s when Craig has the fleeting thought that maybe that’s exactly what happened. They’ve spent a lifetime alongside one another, pouring so much and effort into their relationship that not thinking of a future together anymore seems pointless. In three months’ time they’ll be officially married and have the papers to prove it, and maybe further down the road they’ll decide to get another set of papers, ones that contain the legal tutelage of a small child to complete their family — a kid to play with the Stripes to come and to take care of their own pets along with the person they love when the time comes.

Planting a kiss to Tweek’s head and letting out a breathy chuckle when the blonde places a sloppy kiss on his chest, Craig thinks he can’t wait for that moment to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap, thank you all for reading!!! If you liked this please do consider leaving a comment or some kudos as they brighten up my day. <3
> 
> Also, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ValeryHowlter) or [Tumblr](http://valery-snowflakes.tumblr.com/) if you want to see what I'm up to!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day y'all!!! <3


End file.
